Cronologia de Castlevania
A cronologia oficial da série Castlevania foi revelada pela primeira vez na revista Konami em 1997. A linha de tempo pretendia ser uma referência para os desenvolvedores do jogo Symphony of the Night, e a informação foi acidentalmente vazada. Nem todos os jogos Castlevania fazem parte da linha de tempo oficial. Vários jogos e outras mídias ocorrem deliberadamente podem ser classificados como uma história definida em um universo completamente diferente. Castlevania Legends and Lords of Shadow fazem parte desta categoria de jogos alternativos. As histórias desses jogos não têm nada a ver com a cronologia principal, e ocorrem em mundos completamente diferentes. Eles geralmente apresentam encarnações alternativas de certos personagens, com diferentes histórias e designs. Linha do tempo oficial? 1094 Lament of innocence era de Leon Belmont ''' O século 11 era um tempo de cavalaria, quando os monarcas medievais estavam diminuindo devido a seqüestradores e cavaleiros. Dois dos corajosos cavaleiros que lutaram durante esse período foram Leon Belmont e Mathias Cronqvist, que, juntamente com a excepcional experiência de combate de Leon e as habilidades taticas de Mathias, lideraram um dos exercitos mais fortes do mundo. Walter Bernhard era um poderoso vampiro que vivia em um castelo dentro de uma floresta coberta de trevas eternas. Um dia, a noiva de Leon, Sara , é seqüestrada por este mesmo vampiro. Leon renuncia a sua lealdade à Igreja para salvá-la. No final, para se vingar da morte de sua noiva, ele consegue derrotar Walter com o Chicote assassino de vampiros, criado a partir da alma de Sara. No entanto, tudo era apenas uma trama planejada pelo amigo de Leon, Mathias, que se transformou em um vampiro para desafiar a Deus, que permitiu que sua esposa morresse de uma doença. = '''1476 ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse era de Trevor Belmont'' O genocídio da humanidade começa , orquestrado pelo Conde Dracula. Alerta à existência de Dracula, caçadoes secretos são enviados pela Igreja Ortodoxa Oriental para encontrá-lo e eliminá-lo. Todas as tentativas de suprimir Dracula acabam em fracasso, de modo que, sem ter outras opções, a Igreja se volta para a família de caçadores de vampiros de Belmont com a esperança de que possam destruir Dracula. Trevor Belmont começa sua jornada no castelo e liberta o lutador da liberdade Grant Danasty, a feiticeira Sypha Belnades, e o filho de Dracula, Alucard. Juntando forças, conseguem vencer Dracula. Sypha então casa-se com Trevor em, enquanto Alucard, dolorido por matar seu próprio pai, mergulha em um sono eterno. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness'' — 1479 A.D''' Apesar de derrotado nas mãos de Trevor Belmont, o poder Dracula ainda tem efeito sob as terras da Europa, trazendo consigo doenças, violência de bandidos e heresia. Em meio a esse caos, Hector é um forjador de demonios que anteriormente trabalhara ao serviço de Drácula. No entanto, Hector ficou cansado e desgostoso com os métodos brutais do conde decidiu viver com os seres humanos. Quando sua esposa humana foi morta por seu companheiro Isaac, Hector partiu para a fortaleza de Dracula para matá-lo. Ele encontra Trevor, Julia e St Germain durante a jornada. No final, revelou que Isaac fez Hector recuperar o seus poderes para que o Castelo de Dracula voltasse ao mundo humano. Sem o conhecimento de Isaac, o próprio estava sendo usado pela Morte, a mão direita de Dracula, como um recepiente para a reencarnação de seu mestre. A Morte acreditava que Hector mataria Isaac e que Dracula assumiria o controle dele. No entanto, Hector percebeu que sua tentativa de vingança era manipulada e decidiu não matar Isaac, o que levou a Morte a usar o corpo de Isaac como uma alternativa. Hector matou seu antigo mestre e realizou a "Forja Final", onde ele convocou a essência do demonio e a destruiu. Mas o misterioso Saint Germain, que Hector conheceu em sua jornada, acreditava que a guerra nunca terminaria e mesmo quando todo o mal for destruído, ainda haverá aqueles que reivindicarão o manto do mal novamente. = 1576 ''Castlevania: The Adventure: Era de Christopher Belmont '' O Conde Dracula, morto há 100 anos, renasce. Há rumores de que a família Bartley foi responsável por este ato. É a partir deste ponto que a lenda começa: "Uma vez a cada 100 anos, quando a fé em Deus é esquecida, Drácula voltará à vida". Christopher, descendente de Trevor, aparentemente consegue derrotar Dracula. Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge Apesar de Christopher Belmont ter derrotado Dracula há quinze anos, ele não conseguiu destruí-lo, pois ele havia se transformado em névoa e conseguiu escapar, aumentando sua energia e aguardando o tempo certo para agir ao longo dos anos. Quando o filho de Christopher atingiu a idade, uma cerimônia foi realizada para conferir o título de caçador de vampiros a ele, de modo que uma equipe pai-filho seria formada, mas após a cerimônia ter sido completada, Dracula usou seus poderes para assumir o controle de Soleiyu. E, então, apareceram quatro castelos. Christopher prometeu destruir Dracula e resgatar seu filho , e no final, ele derrotou a os poderes obscuros, restaurou seu filho, e a terra voltou ao seu equilíbrio normal mais uma vez. '''''1691 Castlevania: era de Simon Belmont O Conde Dracula é revivido pelas forças do mal pela segunda vez. Simon Belmont derrota Dracula novamente, mas é almadiçoado com uma morte lenta por Drácula 1698 Castlevania II: Simon's Questcastlevania II: Simon's Quest A maldição infligida a Simon sete anos antes continua a afetar seu corpo, que lentamente começa a decair. Uma mulher misteriosa aparece a Simon enquanto visitava o cemitério de sua família, e diz que Drácula será revivido quando a maldição o matar. A única maneira de extinguir a maldição é que Simon colecione as partes do corpo dispersas de Drácula e as queime onde seu castelo se encontrava. Simon recolhe e queima todas as cinco partes. No entanto, Dracula renasce novamente através de uma sexta peça. Simon luta valentemente e impede a ressurreição plena de Dracula. 1748 Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance: era de Juste Belmont ''' Cinquenta anos após a batalha de Simon, Juste Belmont, neto de Simon, continua uma tradição de caça ao vampiro da família e defende o dever de procurar como relíquias de Dracula. No entanto, sua amiga de infância, Lydie, é seqüestrada e trazida para um castelo misterioso, que de repente surgiu da névoa. O melhor amigo de Juste, Maxim, se junta a ele na busca de Lydie no misterioso castelo. No entanto, verifica-se que Maxim era possuído por um espírito maligno nascido dos restos de Dracula, que foram reunidos por ele. O castelo que apareceu foi gerado pela mente de Maxim. O espírito maligno desejava sacrificar Lydie para reviver o verdadeiro castelo de Drácula. Combinando uma força dos três amigos, o espírito maligno é derrotado, o poder de Maxim desaparece e o castelo desaparece de volta à névoa. 1792 Castlevania: Rondo of Blood: era de Richter Belmont ' Trazido de volta à vida pelo Sacerdotes Sombrio Shaft Dracula é despertado novamente. Richter Belmont, filho (ou neto) de Juste , busca encontrar e matar Dracula e salvar as mulheres seqüestradas de sua cidade, incluindo a noiva Annette . Ajudado por Maria Renard , uma menina com poderes misteriosos, Richter prevalece sobre Dracula. No entanto, Richter ficou sem defesa de sua batalha com Dracula e a maldição de Shaft entra em seu corpo. 1797 Castlevania: Symphony of night Shaft continuaria a existir como um espírito contido dentro de uma bola de cristal. No entanto, nos cinco anos desde a batalha anterior, Shaft consegue recuperar o poder através da maldição colocada em Richter. Depois de quatro anos, Shaft consegue obter o controle total sobre o Richter. Ele planeja reviver Dracula com a ajuda dos poderes de Richter. Maria se propõe a encontrar o Richter desaparecido no castelo de Dracula, que havia saído da névoa. Percebendo a ascensão do mal, Alucard acorda de um sono de 300 anos. Graças a Alucard, Richter é libertado da influência de Shaft. Incapaz de influenciar Richter ainda mais, Shaft permite que Alucard colecione os pedaços do corpo de Dracula e depois usa seu próprio espírito como combustível para convocar o próprio Dracula com eles. Alucard luta contra seu pai e eventualmente o derrota enquanto usa uma forma imperfeita. Maria, Richter e Alucard se correm para fora enquanto o castelo se desmorona. Alucard deixa voltar ao sono e Maria decide convence-lo a ficar, pois se apaixonou por ele. Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection Maria não é reciprocada por Alucard, e está frustrada. O Incubus Magnus faz complicações para fazer Alucard tomar o lugar de seu pai como o Senhor das Trevas. Com a força combinada de cinco caçadores de vampiros, esse plano é frustrado. 18?? Order of ecclesia: Era de Shanoa Shanoa, uma membra da order Ecclesia, foi escolhida para ser o portadora de Dominus, um poder que foi desenvolvido para ser usado como uma arma contra Drácula. O companheiro dela, Albus rouba as três peças que formam Dominus por inveja. Shanoa persegue Albus e consegue recuperar as peças. Quando ela retorna. o líder da Ecclesia, Barlowe, revelou que deseja reviver Dracula com a ajuda de Dominus. Ele batalha de Shanoa, mas o espírito de Drácula escapa dos restos, que foram armazenados na sede da Ecclesia e assumiu o controle de Barlowe, resultando em Dracula renascendo em um corpo hospedeiro. Shanoa dirige-se para o castelo recém-ressuscitado de Dracula e confronta-o, conseguindo derrotá-lo no final. '1917 Castlevania: bloodlines: era de John Morris' O lendária vampira Elizabeth Bartley , a sobrinha de Drácula, aparece de repente no século XX. Trazendo uma guerra de sacrifício para trazer seu tio de volta à vida, ela orquestrou o início da Primeira Guerra Mundial. O filho de Quincy Morris, John, e seu melhor amigo Eric Lecarde, prometem enfrentar a luta contra o mal. Juntos conseguem evitar a ressurreição plena de Dracula. 1944: Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin: era de Jonathan Morris O mundo está em caos devido à segunda guerra mundial. As almas dos mortos vagam pela terra. Toda angústia invoca ia o lendário castelo de Dracula. Jonathan Morris, filho de John, e sua aliada Charlotte Aulin, avançam para combater o mal. Eles descobrem um vampiro chamado Brauner, que reivindicou o castelo como seu. Eles lutam contra ele para destruir o castelo, mas ao derrotar Brauner, Dracula é libertado do selo que o manteve trancado. O Conde é derrotado mais uma vez. 1999-2035 era de Julius Belmont No dia 11 de agosto, um eclipse solar total aparece no leste da Europa. De acordo com uma previsão de Nostradamus, Dracula seria revivido neste dia. O Clã Belmont (que havia ressurgido nessa época), o Clã de Belnades e Alucard todos confirmam que é de fato a próximo reencarnação do Senhor das Trevas. Aguardando seu retorno, eles descobrem uma magia no Japão, que pode até mesmo controlar os deuses com o poder de um eclipse solar. É Julius, o atual herdeiro do Clã Belmont, que usa o Assassino de Vampiros para enfrentar Dracula. Com a arte secreta do Clã Hakuba, o castelo de Dracula está preso e confinado na escuridão do eclipse. Com sua fonte de poder e meios de ressurreição selados, Dracula é morto permanentemente, forçando o senhor das trevas a encontrar um corpo hospedeiro para conter-se. 2035 Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow É profetizado que o Drácula supostamente morto retornaria novamente. No Japão, no ano de 2035 na noite de um eclipse solar, estudantes do ensino médio Soma Cruz e Mina Hakuba são transportados para o castelo de Dracula ao entrar no Santuário de Hakuba. Quando Soma acorda, ele se encontra dentro dos limites do castelo. Para escapar do castelo, ele se junta com Genya Arikado, Yoko Belnades e o "J" amnésico para derrotar Graham Jones, que acredita que ele é o novo Dracula. Quando ele finalmente chega à sala do trono, ele descobre que ele mesmo é Dracula renascido depois que ele derrota Graham. Para libertar-se do poder caótico de Dracula, ele tem que viajar para o reino do caos no outro "lado" do castelo de Dracula. Depois de conseguir libertar-se do poder de Dracula e destruir a fonte do caos, ele escapa ao castelo junto com seus amigos. 2036 Castlevania: Dawn of sorrow Foi um ano desde o alvoroço sobre Dracula no eclipse. Soma Cruz está em paz. Mas uma líder de culto, Celia Fortner, atacou Soma em plena luz do dia e diz-lhe para segui-la de volta ao castelo de Dracula. Para evitar o envolvimento de Mina, Soma entra sozinho no castelo. Yoko Belnades, Julius Belmont e Genya Arikado também chegam com a intenção de parar o culto. Com a chegada de Soma ao castelo, Celia começa seu plano para o advento do novo Dark Lord. Ela tenta instigar o renascimento de Dracula ao ter Soma abraçar sua escuridão ou, se isso falhar, ter outro herdeiro do poder de Drácula matá-lo. Celia não consegue que Soma se vire, mas é morto mais tarde por outro candidato, Dmitrii Blinov, que copiou o poder de Dominio de Soma. Yoko, Julius e Arikado ajudam Soma a rastreá-lo, mas eles são muito atrasados. Tentando adquirir almas como Soma, ele perde o controle e se transforma em um gigante monstruoso chamado Menace, que é composto por todas as almas que ele colecionou. Depois de sua derrota, Soma retorna para casa. 2037 '''Demons Castle Dracula[[Demon Castle Dracula: Reminiscence of the Divine Abyss|: Reminessence of the Divine abyss ']] O aluno de Julius Belmont, Curtis Lang , juntamente com sua aliada Michelle Danasty , lutam contra o vampiro Olrok , que deseja conquistar as forças da humanidade e do caos. Linhas de tempo alternativa: Lords of Shadow tem seu próprio universo e cronologia, portanto não faz parte da linha de tempo cânone dos jogos classicos. Para mais informações ver Cronologia de Lords of Shadow. Os seguinte jogos tem sua própria linha do tempo e fazem parte de um universo alternativo. *The Legend of Satanic Castle: The Vampire Hunters Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth *Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth, *Castlevania: Order of Shadows, Haunted Castle * Order of Shadows , *Castlevania: Dracula X *Castlevania: Circle of the Moon, * Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness, Castlevania (N64) *The Devil Castle Dracula: The Battle of Old Castle *Castlevania: The Arcade Pachislot Akumajō Dracula I *Pachislot Akumajō Dracula I, II E IIIII Castlevania Legend foi removido do canon oficial Categoria:Cronologia Categoria:Elementos Narrativos